Galactic Plane
The Galactic Plane is the plane where most of the mass of the galaxy, consisting of stars and other astronomical objects, is located. It is approximately 100,000 light-years in diameter and 1,000 light-years thick. High Points in the Galaxy The highest reachable points in the galaxy do no require extreme jump ranges to access. A range of 55 ly, plus the use of neutron star boosting, should be sufficient, but pilots should take care to ensure they are carrying enough fuel to jump both to and from these systems, as they lack options to refuel.Frontier Forums: Highest point in the Galaxy Systeia Aub BA-A g12 The system Systeia Aub BA-A g12 is +3173.375 light years above the galactic plane. It can be reached using this route: * Systeia Aub KR-W e1-11 (neutron star) * 137.79 LY jump to Systeia Aub BA-A g11 (black hole with secondary NS) * 211.43 LY jump to Systeia Aub BA-A g10 (black hole and neutron star) * 218.27 LY jump to Systeia Aub BA-A g12 (2 x BH and a NS) Low Points in the Galaxy Syrumbi YE-A g4 The system Syrumbi YE-A g4 is 3216.875 light years below the galactic plane. It can be reached using this route: * Syrumbi IC-U e3-4 (neutron star) * 219.22 LY jump to Syrumbi YE-A g7 (black hole & 2 x neutron star) * 169.24 LY jump to Syrumbi YE-A g8 (BH & 3 x NS) * 199.93 LY jump to Syrumbi YE-A g4 (BH & NS) HIP 13044 HIP 13044 is 17,000 light years below the galactic plane, outside the galaxy. It is lower than the PSR systems and normally inaccessible. CMDR Halosos was teleported there by Frontier staff for his birthday present during Elite Dangerous Beta 2.1.r/EliteDangerous: Today is my birthday and I thought I would go out on a limb and ask FD for a birthday present. Furthest Points in the Galaxy Beagle Point Beagle Point is located 65,279 light years away from Sol. This is more than twice the distance from Sol to Sagittarius A*. There are no further systems to jump to from this system in a 33ly Asp. The Milky Way as seen from Beagle Point there is a shiny band in the distance, too far off to see the dust clouds. Oevasy SG-Y d0 Oevasy SG-Y d0, nicknamed Ishum's Reach, is one of the furthest systems from the galactic plane. It is 65,647.34 light years from Sol. The most remote planet in the system is Oevasy SG-Y d0 9 F, also known as Salomé's Reach. Videos 16,000LY_Outside_the_Galaxy_Elite_Dangerous Gallery Milky-Way-Panorama-1500ly-Above-Galactic-Plane.png|Milky Way Panorama 1500ly above galactic plane Elite-Dangerous-Galaxy-Galactic-Plane-Milky-Way.png|Galactic Plane of the Milky Way in Elite Dangerous 2300_ly_below_galactic_plane.png|2300 ly below the galactic plane near Colonia 1608 ly above the galactic plane in Aedgorn WE-Q D5-1.png|1608 ly above the galactic plane in Aedgorn WE-Q D5-1 Water-World-2722ly-above-galactic-plain.png|Water world 2722ly above the galactic plain HIP-13044-is-17000-ly-below-galactic-plane.png|HIP 13044 is 17,000 ly below the galactic plane Milky-Way-from-Beagle-Point.png|Milky Way from Beagle Point Galactic-Plane-OEVASY SG-Y D0 Salome Reach.png|Galactic Plane in system OEVASY SG-Y D0 at Salomé's Reach Galactic-Plane-Far-Away.png|Galactic Plane 20191212221809_1.jpg|Southern plane of the Milky Way from the system Sluemoa CM-C d0 References Category:Guides Category:Galaxy